


Facetime

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Gift Fic, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong gets an iphone 4 as a gift, all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Call My Name, Baby'.

Feilong enjoyed relaxing nights in bed; being blanketed by the beauty of a mesmeric twilight. His summer house located in the Shanxi province was his favourite ‘home away from home’. It was a quaint, contemporary Chinese summer house surrounded by lush forestry, a scenic river and the breathtaking Mianshan mountain. The long standing red temple located twelve kilometres to the northeast Lingshi County, complimented by a customary pagoda, made him feel nostalgic and relaxed.   

Such tranquility was one of the few ways Feilong could forget about how much he wanted to string Mikhail Arbatov by the balls and hang him from the ceiling to bleed dry. His little countryside road trip was an end result of Arbatov’s late night call a few nights before...the audacity of the man.

It bothered Feilong that Arbatov could get under his skin like a tick. He often wondered why he couldn’t brush him off as easily as he could other people. He would never berate himself on behalf of anybody, but he kept wondering why he didn’t just hang up in Arbatov’s ear when he realized it was him and what he was doing. And why the hell did he tell him to call before 11 next time? There will never be a next time, he’ll make sure of it.

But, enough about Arbatov. Feilong settled into bed more comfortably before grabbing the book he had beside him, a piece of literature he took from his bookshelf since he enjoyed reading an hour before sleeping.

Continuing where he left off from Liu Yi Jie by Xie Bīng Xīn, Feilong told himself he was glad he left his cell phone behind in the capable hands of Yoh, who would conduct all business on his behalf while he took this small break. He wanted to cringe at the idea of Arabatov calling again, not realizing that it’s Yoh and ejaculating over the line in the man’s ear. He had a hard time summing up Yoh’s reaction to that.

While he continued reading, Feilong did a mental checklist in his head of his preventative measures to make sure Arbatov had no contact with him for the night. No-one knew where he was except Yoh, he left his cell phone behind and the house phones in his current location were unplugged.

Good. The night should be Arbatov free.

An hour later, a little after 9pm and twelve pages into his reading material, Feilong found himself drifting off to a light slumber. It promised to be a fitful sleep, one that wouldn’t include dreaming about Mikhail’s come-hither voice and imagining his lustful look while he came. That dream, as unwanted as it was, kept plaguing him on the subconscious level.

A few moments later, a knock on his bedroom door had him groaning sleepily. It must have been one of the helpers.

“Enter.”

A young man known as Dingxiang entered and bowed in greeting. “My apologies, Feilong-sama, but a packaged arrived for you by courier a moment ago.”

Feilong raised one eyebrow in question at the simple box wrapped in blue wrapping held forward by Dingxiang. Who could possibly have known to forward him a package at this house only a few hours after he arrived?

“Does it have a sender?”

Dingxiang gave the box a once over before returning his gaze. “It doesn’t seem so, master.”

Feilong was sceptical...and alert. “Open it.”

Dingxiang nodded, then he diligently removed the paper wrapping. “It’s an iphone 4, master.”

Feilong’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What? The latest model from Apple?”

Dingxiang nodded.

Feilong sat up in bed. “Bring it here.”

When Dingxiang gave him the box with the Apple logo and a picture of the latest model phone, Feilong couldn’t help the overwhelming curiosity at the strange gift. He remembered mentioning to Yoh once that he was interested in the Apple device before its release, especially since he was use to the Android platform for his past hand held devices.

Was it a gift from Yoh?

Dingxiang bowed then left and Feilong opened the box. The unused phone lay inconspicuously in a makeshift cardboard cradle, flanked by the charger and headset accessories. He turned it over in his palm, liking how lightweight it was.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Feilong pushed the power button, turning on the phone. He had high expectations for the specs and naturally, it did not disappoint.

Feilong was by no means a ‘techy’, but he knew to appreciate a good phone when he saw one and the Apple Iphone 4 was worth his minor loss of sleep.

Feilong was going through the phone’s installed applications when the device started ringing, startling him to the point he almost dropped the phone.

“What the hell...?” Before his brain realized what his hand was doing, Feilong had answered the call. It was a private number.

But who could have the number to a brand new phone already?

Feilong was still side eyeing the phone even after he answered the call. He then realized that the phone prompted him to accept a request from ‘FaceTime’.

Again, without preamble, he accepted.

“Feilong, baby!”

Feilong was surprised when he was greeted with blond hair, blue eyes and a grinning Arabtov. “But how did you...?”

“Find you?” Mikhail prodded through the video call. “You know I can pick up your scent from miles away.”

Feilong scowled at Mikhail’s grin. “The point of tonight was to get away from you. Who’s the mole that gave away my location?”

“Not telling, baby. I like it when you bun your hair like that, you look fuckable.”

“I’m hangin up...”

“Waitwaitwaitwait!” Mikhail pleaded and beside his better judgement, Feilong paused with his finger over the disconnect button. “I want to show you something.”

“If it’s some disgusting body part I’m not interested.”

“Seeing you mad turns me on big time.” Mikhail was grinning while he said this and Feilong watched as he got a lopsided view of the ceiling. Mikhail put the phone down, then he put it to stand somewhere and Feilong got a full view of the other man.

A full  _frontal_  view. His eyes widened. “Are you naked?”

“Don’t hang up.” Mikhail growled and Feilong marvelled at the man’s stupidity. “I did this to show you my cock. I heard in fanfiction it’s called a 'healing cock', it will make all your troubles magically go away.”

“Wait, what? Are you stupid?”

“Look at the size... all eight and a half inches are yours baby.”

And sure enough, Mikhail was before the phone with his legs spread while he stroked himself. He could see evrything with startlingly crystal clarity, every vein and ever pulse of that engorged flesh.  
  
Well, the phone did have an 8 mega-pixel camera and retina display...

Feilong was horrified...he was feeling aroused! His eyes narrowed and he growled harshly. “Mikhail Arbatov, only you can make me want to strangle you through a DAMN PHONE!”

Feilong was aware he was acting undignified, but at the moment he couldn’t see himself acting any other way with the clown called Arbatov.

“Calm down baby, save that feral passion for when I have you writhing under me.”

Feilong chuckled to himself. There was no way he could allow this to continue. Even though his mind was already made up, Feilong realized he couldn’t stop looking at that hard length of flesh, red with blood and hard. How long has it been since his last sexual encounter?

 “I have only one thing to say to you Mikhail Arbatov...”

“Oh yes, call my name again.”

 “...Facetime is suffering a downtime.”

And with that, Feilong disconnected the call. In his unbridled fury and arousal, he pulled the device apart and threw it through the window. There was a shout of dismay from outside; it sounded like Dingxiang, then he madly slinked down in the bed and pulled the sheet up over his head.

Damn that Arbatov and DAMN HIS ERECTION!

Stalking out of bed to head to the bathroom, Feilong decided he needed a cold shower right about now. The next time he so much as smells Mikhail Arbatov, he's so fucking dead!


End file.
